


not what i had planned

by oliverrubmywood



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Bad Jokes, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, M/M, au where jack is alive or came back somehow, not enough preparation probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverrubmywood/pseuds/oliverrubmywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys gets called up to Jack's office and gets more than he expected.<br/>Or: Jack takes Rhys's virginity instead of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not what i had planned

**Author's Note:**

> ayo i'm logan and i have written fanfic in literal years. this was written in the middle of the night bc i wanted rhys to lose his virginity. constructive comments are welcome, rude ones are not!! thanks and enjoy!!

Rhys didn’t know exactly how he had ended up in this situation.

 _Yes_ , being laid out on Handsome Jack’s king sized bed in _Handsome Jack_ ’s apartment with **_Handsome Jack_** spreading him open was at the _top_ of his fantasy list. But this time he wasn’t dreaming and that meant that all of this was _real_.

He could only remember being called up to the CEO’s office in the middle of the day—for what, he wasn’t sure—and he had been ushered inside by the disdainful secretary outside of the large, ornate looking doors. The security system had scanned over him once before allowing him to step inside and he couldn’t help but stare as he entered.

The view out the giant pane of glass in front of him was beautiful, no doubt. But the man standing in front it even more so. The whole scene looked like something that would be hung in an art gallery for thousands of dollars.

Rhys had to shake himself out of his thoughts to catch what Handsome Jack was saying.

“—that’s a _stupid_ last name. **So**. You’re the one who caught the error in the code that would have rendered our latest prototype useless, huh?”

There was a long pause before Rhys realized he was supposed to answer, helped along by Jack raising his eyebrows and shifting his weight to one side while crossing his arms.

_The dictionary definition of deadly impatience._

“Oh, uh, yes, sir, Handsome Jack… sir,” he cringed inwardly as he spoke, clearing his throat and looking down. No way would he meet the CEO's gaze.

“Well,” Jack’s shoes tapped on the floor as he walked over and before Rhys knew it, his chin was being gripped and he was forced to look into mismatched eyes. “Congratulations. You just saved yourself from being spaced.”

Another long pause, more eyebrow lifting.

“Th-thank you, sir.”

Handsome Jack couldn’t help but looked pleased as he let go and stepped back, walking back toward the giant pane of glass.

And, Rhys thought while biting back a moan, _that_ was when things started getting questionable.

“You know, I’m kind of happy it was you, kiddo. Not that I’d admit that outside of this room,” he glanced back at the trembling subordinate, flashing a shark-like grin. “You’re too cute to die _so soon.”_

Then, as quick as he had stepped away, he was back over in front of Rhys, crowding his personal space and smirking. It was surreal to see the man he had looked up to for so long _so_ close, able to see the small crinkles in the mask and precisely how bright his eyes were.

Suddenly Jack’s mouth was on his and it was nothing like what Rhys thought his first kiss would be like—no, this was not soft and loving and tender, this was all teeth and tongue and dominance. He breathed in sharply through his nose before melting into the older man, responding to the kiss as well as he could.

Without warning, Jack was walking them back and before he knew it, he was pressed against the wall of the office, a thigh nudged between his legs, with one hand on his hip and the other in his hair. It was intense and breathtaking and Rhys could feel himself growing hard against the thigh, his hips rolling against the other through their own accord.

And then, just like that, the CEO had pulled away and left him panting softly, his face red and teeth digging into his lower lip. Jack grabbed him by the wrist of his mechanical arm and tugged, hard, leading him toward the office doors.

“Let’s take this somewhere more… _comfortable_ ,” the way he spoke made it sound like a threat.

And it all led to where Rhys was now, legs spread wide and back arching while Jack fingered him not so gently and laughed at how desperate he was being.

“You’re acting like you’ve never done this, kitten.”

Rhys must have looked guilty or embarrassed or something, because Jack stopped his movements and sat up a little straighter. Then a brow quirked.

“You _have_ done this, haven’t you?”

Instead of answering, he turned his head and gave a small shrug, swallowing thickly. It took a few moments for him to find his voice.

“ _Technically_ , no.”

Jack barked out a laugh and Rhys couldn’t help but look offended, turning his head back to meet his gaze.

“Oh, sweetheart, are you in for a ride,” he sounded predatory and all it did was send arousal racing through Rhys’s entire body.

If his erection had flagged at all by having to admit to being a virgin, it was brought back by his renewed arousal as his boss leaned in to kiss him roughly, biting at his lips, almost as if to draw blood. He let out a moan into his mouth as Jack twisted his fingers roughly, seeming to search for something inside of Rhys. And when he found it, stars flashed behind his eyes and he gasped and arched up much like before, breaking the kiss to moan loudly.

“There you go, baby. Moan like the little slut you are.”

He never thought he’d be into any type of dirty talk, but hearing it come from Handsome Jack’s mouth really got him going. He had an unexplainable urge to make Jack proud and it caused him to moan again without refrain, which pleased the other if his amused chuckle was anything to go off of.

It wasn’t much longer before Jack was wiping his fingers off on Rhys’s thigh and lining himself up, not waiting at all for any go ahead from the man under him. He slid in rather easy simply because of how long he had prepped him—something he didn’t _usually_ do, but listening to the other moan was too adorable.

He wasn’t gentle, Handsome Jack was never gentle—the word didn’t exist in his vocabulary. He fucked Rhys like it was the last thing he would ever do, skin meeting skin in a slapping way that was lost beneath the loud moaning coming from the company man. He wasn’t able to think much but he was able to question why he had never done this before, especially if it was always great like this. But even that thought was quickly out the door as Jack reached between them to jerk Rhys off, his fingers wrapping around him and sliding over him deliciously. He didn’t last much longer, come spilling out of him and onto Jack’s hand.

He was fucked through his orgasm and even after, the over sensitivity on the right and wrong side of pleasure all at once, an odd sensation that just made him tighten around his boss. With a curse, Handsome Jack came in him and rode out his orgasm until it was too much for him, not really caring much about Rhys at all.

They laid next to each other for a minute after he had pulled out, both breathing heavier than normal.

Then Jack was up and throwing Rhys’s boxers directly into his face without even looking to aim. And his words came out with the same arrogant tone as any conversation.

“You have thirty seconds to get out of here or you’ll be going out the airlock with the rest of the morons on your floor.”

 _Well_ , Rhys hadn’t expected any different.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that!! my tumblr is borderlinekaren!! <3


End file.
